


The Best Birthday Gifts Requires A Little Work

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Depends.” Mizuki stepped back a little, hands taking a hold of Sei’s waist. He noted the cast of uncertainty in Sei’s brow—how cute—before letting his gaze drift up and down whatever ‘surprise’ he almost had spoiled in the first place. “You gotta explain the bows to me, babe.” </p>
<p>Relief brightened Sei’s expression, and he immediately replied, “I’m a gift!” Mizuki’s brows rose. “You get to unwrap me. Since it’s your birthday.” He grinned, long eyelashes giving a coquettish flick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Gifts Requires A Little Work

**Author's Note:**

> Mizusei I wrote about a decade ago~ Thanks for reading, reviewing, and giving me kudos!! ˉ̞̭(′͈∨‵͈♡)˄̻ ̊ 
> 
> Follow me: meow-milky @ tumblr

~o~

Mizuki wasn't quite sure what to expect that morning when he rolled over and Sei wasn't there. He figured he must have been hogging the blankets or something again, but when he blinked and glanced across his apartment (which took less than quarter of a second, seeing it physically took a half a second to walk across the entirety of his apartment) there was no warm smile, no greeting, no pretty thighs to stare at. He huffed, pushing his face deep into his pillow.

It was hard to get lonely in a place small enough to make him feel like he was on top of himself and with walls thin enough to hear his neighbor's every giggle, huff, and snore alongside the city's rumbling underneath. And yet, he felt a bitter little pang of loneliness, enough to render him limp in his bed for a moment of fleeting aggravation. It only lasted so long before he reminded himself that there were only so many paces in this apartment, meaning Sei couldn’t far—he willed himself up out of the bed and onto his feet. There were only three places Sei could have gone: bathroom, the closet, or the shower room. Or the worst-case scenario, he had done something in his sleep offensive enough to scare Sei back home without a note reminding Mizuki to buy healthy groceries or a quick kiss goodbye.

So when the bathroom and the shower room ended up being unsuccessful, Mizuki was beginning to worry. He hurried back to the main room, reaching over to scoop his sleeping allmate off the mass of pillows that had eventually become its bed.

“Mizuki,” it whined in a long yawn, baring its needle-like fangs. “You wake me up so suddenly…plus, you never get up so early. What is this?”

“Have you seen Sei?” Mizuki interjected

“Mmh, Sei? No.” It yawned again, nuzzling its face into inside of Mizuki’s elbow. As if it could sense Mizuki’s frown, it mumbled, “I’ve been sleeping. Are you guys arguing?”

“No, no,” he sighed and then stopped, features pulling as he began to think. “At least I hope not…”

“Eh? What’d you do Mizuki?” His allmate blinked up at him, marble-black eyes still cloudy with sleep. “Don’t tell me you stole the blankets again. Sleeping with you can be a hassle you know—” Little white ears rotated in unison, the length of its body suddenly stiff and alert. “Did you hear that?”

“If it’s Mr. Tanaka’s hamsters again, then no. I wasn’t blessed with your hearing.”

“Not that this time. Its closer.” Mizuki watched the ermine’s ears move with calculated precision, eventually stopping at their target. “Your closet.”

Mizuki raised a brow, deciding that this would be rather amusing if he hadn’t spent two nights reading horror stories of stalking intruders on the internet a week ago. “What about my closet?” 

“It’s giggling.” It twisted through the gaps in Mizuki’s arms, slinking its way off the bed. Mizuki’s gaze followed its steps; tiny paws moving in careful strides—for a robot, his allmate sure had a way of mimicking an actual ermine’s hunting abilities (maybe that’s why it insisted on watching Animal Planet?).

Now Mizuki knew he could take this one of two ways. He could either chuckle, and calmly walk over and swing the closet door open with confidence that there was nothing that would want to inhabit his disaster of a closet; or he could wonder what _would_ want to inhabit his closet.

 He got up, sucked a deep breath in—reminded himself that he was a seasoned Rib Team leader and could kick the shit out of any creep squatting his apartment—and began to make his way over.

“Hey, Mizuki…your heart is really racing.”

“Not now.”  Mizuki bit his lip, ears straining for another sound. It took a moment, but he heard a small shuffle, wire hangers brushing. Maybe a voice?

“I think I heard another laugh.”

“I think I did too.”

“This is scary.”

Mizuki glanced over his shoulder. “Shh...we need to pay attention.”

“Right. Can’t get caught off guard,” it agreed. 

But they were caught off guard when the closet door suddenly and sharply snapped open. His allmate squeaked and dashed under the bed. It took all Mizuki not to let out a pathetic sound that really wasn’t a scream, but still wasn’t the pinnacle of bravery; though apparently his expression still wasn’t very valiant. Sei had flopped over against the doorframe in a fit of giggles. 

“Mizu, you dope!” Sei said face pink with laughter, eyes bright, wearing—woah, were those ribbons wrapped around each of his thighs?

Mizuki, still stiff, blinked over and over, all at once recovering from the shock and taking in this new surprise. Sei, next to naked, had managed to decorate himself and his attire with a few ribbons (that there was even one cheekily attached to his behind). “You—you’re—it’s…?” 

“It’s your birthday, silly!” Sei exclaimed, still giggling as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mizuki’s waist. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m surprised,” Mizuki grumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” Sei said, pressing himself a little closer to Mizuki’s chest. “You woke up early and I was still getting my surprise ready.” 

“So, you thought to give me a heart attack to buy yourself time?” Mizuki said. His arms, still rigid with shock, managed to wrap their way around Sei’s waist, enjoying the touch of cool, bare skin against his own.

Sei snorted and giggled a little more. “I wanted to enter with a bang.” 

“You succeeded at that,” his allmate’s tinny voice grumbled from under the bed. Mizuki pressed his chin into Sei’s hair letting himself regain his breathing, his composure. 

“Mizuki,” Sei said after a moment, voice holding each syllable in a whine. “I hope you’re not angry.”

“Depends.” Mizuki stepped back a little, hands taking a hold of Sei’s waist. He noted the cast of uncertainty in Sei’s brow—how cute—before letting his gaze drift up and down whatever ‘surprise’ he almost had spoiled in the first place. “You gotta explain the bows to me, babe.”

Relief brightened Sei’s expression, and he immediately replied, “I’m a gift!” Mizuki’s brows rose. “You get to unwrap me. Since it’s your birthday.” He grinned, long eyelashes giving a coquettish flick. 

“Oh, I get to unwrap you?” Mizuki hummed as he pulled Sei back into him, bare skin cool as ever and yet, enticing through his thin t-shirt and even thinner boxers. Sei nodded against him, and Mizuki couldn’t help but grin. “There must be a catch.”

“Hmm…” Sei pondered, probably sucking at his lower lip like he always did—Mizuki imagined himself sucking that pink little lip, pulling out moan after moan. “Well, you have to list each of Midorijima’s prefectures correctly,” he finally said, grinning. “Then, you can unwrap me” “

But isn’t it my birthday? I shouldn’t have to work,” Mizuki protested. He was still smiling--half because of the disbelief, the shock, half because Sei's cheekiness (even when directed in such a _wicked_ way) was delightfully amusing. He took a step backward. Sei tensed at first, but quickly found his footing—the two of them managed to make four more steps until Mizuki’s calves were touching the edge of his futon. Mizuki leaned down, kissed the peeking tip of Sei’s ear through the veil of inky hair; he dipped a little further, voice settling low as he murmured, “You’re supposed to treat the birthday boy.”

Sei voice fluttered in a giggle; Mizuki felt it all the way down in his belly. “Ah, it should be easy to answer. You’ve lived here all this time.”

“Princess--,” Mizuki grumbled, hoping to distract with a few kisses to the ear, the cheek, and eventually the corner of soft lips. Sei shivered, ticklish, adorable enough to make Mizuki feel himself blush a little.

“If you really want your gift, you’ll get it right,” Sei whispered across Mizuki's lips. 

"Can't I get a free pass? For being--" he had to take a deep breath feeling Sei wiggle underneath him, oh goodness brushing him right _there_! "For being such a _good_ boyfriend?"  

"Oh, Mizu." Sei laughed, soft palms pressing against Mizuki's cheeks, the very tip of his nose nuzzling Mizuki's. "Is this how you used to get out of school work? By batting those handsome eyelashes?" He slightly pulled away--not that he was angry. Oh no! Even as his cock began to impatiently press against the buttons of his boxer shorts, almost painfully so, all he could think was _'Isn't this funny? Sei can be so ridiculous.'_

"And what if I did?" Mizuki hummed back, running his hands all over Sei's bare back. 

"I'd worry for the education system." That voice, Sei's pur.  

Mizuki mocked irritation. "You don't think I'm convincing?" Sei giggled as he shook his head; he was always the worst liar. 

"Not in the slightest! Now--" he moved, and Mizuki found himself sitting back up--Sei really wasn't kidding! He stared blankly at him, his thick bangs slightly disheveled, those eyes smoldering with mischief. "I can't spoil you. It may be your birthday, but as your boyfriend I can't let you go around making demands." 

Good grief. “Fine. Fine. Uh, um…" Mizuki licked his lips, glance up at the ceiling. "Uh, well Chiba is a prefecture right?" Sei shook his head, laughing. "What? Why not!" 

“That’s mainland.”

“Tokogawa?”

“Good guess, but that was a shogunate.”

“Sei. Come on." Mizuki ran a hand through his bangs, trying to think fast. "Good guesses should get one tug at the bow." He reached down, fingers brushing the satin, warm skin. He got a hold of it, right between his fingers, that soft smooth fabric; but before he could get his hands in the right angle and really tug it, Sei scooted away. 

"That would be spoiling you!" 

"No! That would be rewarding me. Haven't you ever heard A for effort?" Sei blinked up at him, unimpressed. "Okay, okay. Fine." He should have paid attention in middle school geography when his professor used to make them sing that stupid song with all the island's prefectures; dammit he could remember the tune but the words, what were the fucking words...

"You're so close. Just give me one," Sei practically sang to him, his voice like a goddamn purr.

"Uh--"

"You can do it." 

That tune was practically mocking him. Oh fuck! What were the words, what were those words?

"What prefecture do you live in right now?" Sei asked him after a struggling moment.

....Fuck. It was really that easy.

Mizuki suddenly collapsed into his arms, kissed all over Sei's face, whispering the name all over his boyfriend's lips, nose, eyes squeezed shut. Urgent hands started to tug at the ribbons. 

"Just one! Don’t take the whole thing off!” Mizuki sucked the giggle from Sei's breath in a long, hard kiss. Sei gasped, laughing, oh having a wonderful time. "Mizuki! Mizu! You're cheating!" 

Mizuki wasn’t sure if that was a huff under the bed or just his imagination, though the hurried scamper out of the room as soon as the two of them toppled onto the bed was most definitely his allmate escaping. He almost felt a little bad. 

But hey, it was okay to indulge a little on his birthday, right? 

~o~


End file.
